Marids in the Mist
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault MissionsCategory:Chief Sergeant MissionsCategory:Mamool Ja Training Grounds Missionsde:Großwildjagd |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops | width="25%" | | width="25%" | | width="25%" | |} Walkthrough Tranquilize or kill all 8 Marids. * The starting point is in the lower southeast tunnels of the map. *Talk to the NPC Zimahd to obtain a Thunderguard Dart. **The darts are used to tame the eight marids. *There are two marids per room. * The marids are susceptible to sleep, gravity and bind. *They move very slowly and are easy to pull. **It is simple and usually necessary that you pull two at one time and keep one slept or gravitied to beat this assault in time as the Marids are extremely long pulls. **Pull the marid you are fighting as close to the NPC as possible in order to keep a constant supply of darts. * The marids become immune to all effects and spells while the darts are taking place (roughly 2-3 seconds). * When using the tranquilizers, they will either have no effect or fall out. **If the dart "falls out" the Marid goes into a berserk state. During this time they will run at full speed and hit much harder(300+ on a BLM) **This only happens if the Marid is awake. Sleeping the Marid prior to using tranquilizers will prevent it from happening. -- Boogers on Hades * One person (probably a ninja) can hold the marid and damage it to about 75%. Around 75% start using the tranquilizer darts on the marid. Simply use them from your item menu. Once the marid has been tamed it will disappear. * Someone should be assigned to killing chigoes that the marids will summon. These have very low HP and are easy to kill. A good strategy is to get TP on the marid and use them on the chigoes that pop. *There are also a number of Mamool Ja throughout the map. * All eight of the Marids must either be killed or tamed to win this assault, if you successfully tame all eight marids you will earn full points. Killing a marid will lower the points. Notes * This Assault was trio'd with some difficulty by BLM BLM THF. The BLMs should each nuke once to bring them down to 75% then proceed to throw darts along with the third member untill it disappears. I suggest pulling both marids in the rooms at once to the NPC due to time restraints. * Another strategy is to have two black mages nuking a marid to 50% then bind/sleep/gravity it while using darts. * This Assault can easily be trio'd with NIN RDM and any job for third. RDM will sleep pull, invisible, then run back to the NPC. NIN tank until 70% and lower and start using darts. while NIN and DD is fighting, RDM will start pulling again to save time. * This assault was easily soloed by 99 NIN/DNC in full 119 gear. Just kill the Marids and move on. I'm sure it can be soloed by most 99 jobs now. 1-20-15 * At G-9/H-9 players can only go east, the ramp going up does not connect to allow players to go west in this tunnel. * There are two obvious shorts cuts. Pullers do not have to go up a ramp until the last two Marids. Take the G-6 ramp going up and go south hanging right. Map